destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarot Cards
Tarot Cards are a pack of usually about seventy-eight different cards symbolizing different aspects of life. They are mostly used for divinatory purposes. Paige Matthews owned a set of these before the year of 2001, however, they got destroyed and her sister, Phoebe, bought her another pack. Card Meanings Major Arcana * The Fool: New beginnings, optimism, trust in life * The Magician: Action, the power to manifest * The High Priestess: Inaction, going within, the subconscious * The Empress: Abundance, nurturing, fertility, life in bloom! * The Emperor: Structure, stability, rules and power * The Hierophant: Institutions, tradition, society and its rules * The Lovers: Sexuality, passion, choice, uniting * The Chariot: Movement, progress, integration * Strength: Courage, subtle power, integration of animal self * The Hermit: Meditation, solitude, consciousness * Wheel of Fortune: Cycles, change, ups and downs * Justice: Fairness, equality, balance * The Hanged Man: Surrender, new perspective, enlightenment * Death: The end of something, change, the impermeability of all things * Temperance: Balance, moderation, being sensible * The Devi'''l: Destructive patterns, addiction, giving away your power * '''The Tower: Collapse of stable structures, release, sudden insight * The Star: Hope, calm, a good omen! * The Moon: Mystery, the subconscious, dreams * The Sun: Success, happiness, all will be well * Judgment: Rebirth, a new phase, inner calling * The World: Completion, wholeness, attainment, celebration of life Minor Arcana Suit of Swords * King: Serious, controlling, rational and mind/intellect-focused * Queen: Intelligent, writer, communicative yet cold – cuts through B.S. * Knight: Fierce, determined, aggressively pursues goals * Page: Mentally unstable or intellectually immature, acts without thinking * Ace of Swords: A fresh start, a sudden opportunity or idea, clarity * 2''': Indecision * '''3: Heartbreak, betrayal * 4''': Meditation, rest, retreat * '''5: Mind games, hostility * 6''': Leaving, accepting help, going somewhere better * '''7: Secret plans, abandoning ship * 8''': Feeling powerless and stuck * '''9: Overactive mind, anxiety * 10: Feeling defeated, self sabotage Suit of Cups * King: Repression of deep feelings, possible alcoholism * Queen: Emotionally nurturing, intuitive, sensitive * Knight: Romantic, adventurous, following one’s heart * Page: Creative, inspired, learning artistic skill * Ace of Cups: Emotional fulfillment, joy * 2''': Partnership, mutual attraction, compatibility * '''3: Celebration, fun with friends, laughter * 4''': Boredom, dissatisfaction with what is being offered * '''5: Dwelling on the negative, self pity * 6''': Sentimentality, kindness, help * '''7: So many choices! Indecision, getting lost in fantasy * 8''': Abandoning something in search of something better * '''9: Indulgence, self-satisfaction * 10: Emotional bliss, happiness, attainment Suit of Wands * King: Career focused, mature, passionate * Queen: Confidant, focused, has zest for life * Knight: An adventurous risk taker who follows his passions * Page: Newly inspired, excited about life and work * Ace of Wands: New beginnings, creative spark, fertile ideas * 2''': Contemplation, assessing ones life direction * '''3: Reaping the rewards of your efforts * 4''': Celebration, safety, the home * '''5: Competition, minor struggles or disagreements * 6''': Success, accolades and achievement * '''7: Feeling defensive and on guard * 8''': Speed, things manifesting quickly * '''9: Pessimism, gearing up for the worst * 10: Feeling oppressed, exhaustion, too many responsibilities Suit of Pentacles * King: Enjoys the good life (food, drink and leisure), financially secure * Queen: Healthy in body and finances, grounded and calm * Knight: Cautious, sensible and slow to progress * Page: Student, commitment to learning * Ace of Pentacles: Financial reward, clarity of life purpose, goals * 2''': Balance, multitasking * '''3: Meaningful work, enjoying one’s work, suitable career * 4''': Hoarding, feeling poor, holding self back out of fear * '''5: Minor money troubles, health problems, feeling like an outsider * 6''': Charity, accepting and giving help * '''7: Patience, waiting for your plans to bear fruit * 8''': Hard work, focused efforts, laying the groundwork * '''9: Luxury, rest, financial and material comforts * 10: Financial success, strong business relationships Notes and Trivia * Paige Matthews once used a new pack of tarot cards to predict Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner's future. ** When she picked up the cards, the "Death" card kept appearing, however before telling Piper, Cole tells her that he doesn't believe in that kind of thing. Although, she later goes to Piper in the night, but she just shakes it off and says that the card doesn't even look like death mainly because Prudence met him a year before. She then mentions the cards on the day of the wedding, which angers Phoebe. * Phoebe Halliwell once used Tarot cards to get herself out of a time loop. ** When she gets stuck in the past with Drake dè Mon who both went to the past to stop a deal that created the loop, she finds a book and a pack of cards sitting next to it. Although Phoebe doesn't want to leave without Drake, he eventually gets her to leave by herself. She sets out the cards and reads an incantation on the book and she flashes back to the real time in the Halliwell Manor with Leo and Piper waiting for her. References # Tarot Cards - visit them for more. # List of Tarot Card Meanings - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Artifacts